One Last Breath
by aki konoe
Summary: She is just an ordinary girl! I won't let you take a person i love again, Touya!" Yuhi screamed. "Ceres is dead!" He lunged at Touya and...
1. Default Chapter

**_One Last Breath_**

**__**

A/N: Hello. I know its short. Please wait for my next chapter…. Till then! ^_^ Prologue 

"Where is that idiot?" Yuhi Aogiri grumbled. An hour and a half had passed and he hasn't found the person he was looking for.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He was looking for Aya. Yes, Aya Mikage. The one he loved and the one he wanted to be with. When he first met Aya, he had never dreamed of falling for her… Until he realized that he has. He had fallen down the steep slope.

But he couldn't make someone love him. No. It had to be natural. Aya loves Touya. Touya loves Aya. They love each other and even have a child.

Who would love Yuhi Aogiri? Who?

He brushed his thoughts away as he stepped on the escalator. He glanced every now and then, because he might miss the girl. Aya called them a few days back and told Suzumi that she's coming back after an important trip. Her baby was being taken care of. A friend of hers volunteered to help.

"Sigh." Yuhi finally gave up and sat down a bench.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri---

"What is it Suzumi?"

"Ah, Yuhi, have you seen Aya yet?"

"No. I've been walking around for almost two hours. Can I come home now?"

"Of course, the answer is---"

"No?" Yuhi asked hopefully.

"No. My answer is, 'Stay there and find her or else I'll make you sleep outside the house.'" Suzumi said.

"Damn it."

"Good. It's great to hear you approve!" Suzumi said sarcastically.

Yuhi snorted. "I'll call you when I see her. Ja." He ended the call without hearing Suzumi's last words. He reluctantly walked the length of the mall.

He stopped by a store to look at a CD for a while. When he went out, he collided with a girl.

"Shit… What damned luck…" He stood up and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry…." A girl with short, red flyaway hair, and blue eyes apologized as she picked up her things. When she looked up, Yuhi almost yelled.

But he didn't. What he saw made him freeze.

"A—a---ya?!"

~To be continued~ ^_^ Please don't kil me.

**A/N: **Hello… This is me again, Aki Konoe, at your service. I know this is a very short Prologue and I know it's quite lame. But I couldn't think of anything else to write so… Please wait for my next Chapter. Oh, by the way, I'll be updating my Yami No Matsuei fanfic very soon. I just need to make some changes… Well, see ya!

P.S. Reviews, reviews! Please send reviews! (And send some to my YNM fanfic.)

P.S.2: Please do not kill me. ^_^* Thanks.


	2. A sweet hello

One Last Breath 

To those who have reviewed so far (yes you, who have reviewed, Ms. Angel Tifa) I thank you. This is the story of an angel, and a mortal soul. Thank you, and please be so kind as to review again, for dear life, review!!! I can't live with out it. After this I want you to tell me if this is worth continuing and drowning my self into for.

And you who have reviewed so dearly as to correct my spelling, I am happy with it, and because Yuji is just the same as I pronounce Yuhi, and Touya as Tooya, I am fine with it. With much respect to you, I thank you still!!! You're the only one who gave me a review and I am pleased. So much that it brings me tears of joy… *bawl*

And if you might notice, the beginning and chapter one of my YnM fanfic is quite similar, due to the fact of the crashing, bumping, and running into thing. Sorry. There is a reason for it, but I'm not quite sure if it's reasonable enough.

Chapter 1: A sweet hello 

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                        **1**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

Yuhi stared at the girl in front of his eyes. This was certainly Aya, a much more beautiful Aya. He was gaping, and he realized that. He gathered up his thoughts.

"I am so sorry…" 'Aya' picked up her things, which have scattered on the floor at the moment. Yuhi instantly bent down and picked them up.

"No… I… um…" Aya watched Yuhi gather her things. "Thank you." She smiled at him, not really sure what to say anymore and turned to the other direction, which surprised Yuhi, for surely, Aya does not walk away just like that.

"What are you doing? Aya come on---"

"What do you mean? My name is not Aya!" She smiled.

"What? Stop playing jokes on me, we've got to go, Suzumi's gonna have my head!" He put his hand on Aya's arm, and she pulled it back defensively.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm taking you home!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Look, if you wanna shop more, we'll do it tomorrow, okay? We've got to go." Again, he pulled her by the arm. She pushed him backwards. He tittered and tried to regain balance. He looked at her, a silent question plastered on his face.

"Look, whatever you want from me, just spit it out and tell me!"

"Aya, look, you're acting weird, and if you're playing some kind of practical joke on me, maybe you should stop it, because we need to go home now."

"I'm trying to tell you, my name is not Aya!!!" She almost screamed. She was trying to avoid the merciless eyes of the crowd, but they still noticed the two of them. Passer-bys have started to watch them as they proceeded to their destinations, mumbling words that she does not know about. And she hated the prickling sensation of being talked about behind the back. She stared at the boy in front of her. Waiting for his next move, an apology, maybe, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared.

"Aya, I'm sorry, okay? Just come with me now and---" He walked towards her, trying to soothe her; there was definitely something wrong in this picture, but Yuhi doesn't know what.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is not Aya?!"

She backed a few inches behind her. Maybe it was the heat of the day, or maybe it was because of the fact that she had just finished her treatment that she felt dizzy all of the sudden. Maybe it was because of the stress. But she felt she needed to lie down, rest… More like…

She fainted. Aya fainted. Yuhi rushed to catch her. Just in time.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

Yuhi Aogiri picked up the girl and placed her on a bench. The people were watching them. Yuhi dismissed them, saying that there is nothing to look at, that his friend just fainted.

"Shit…" He muttered under his breath. He looked at the clear complexion of the doll lying in his arms. He looked at her face, all young and peaceful as she breathed as though she was grasping the air. He got worried. What will happen? He didn't know what to do.

He decided to prod her awake. This worked, thank God, and when she opened her clear blue eyes, which clashed with her hair; she stared at him, disorientation dawning on her features. She sat up, quietly, and she fixed her self. She was blushing underneath the tangle of red and was hiding it from Yuhi.

Yuhi watched her. He finally spoke up.

"Um… So… I… apologize for what I did earlier." He fidgeted in his seat next to her. She picked up her shopping bags and stood up. She clasped her hands in front of her face, and said the same.

"I'm sorry also. I should've just said it nicely."

"It's okay. I… was just quite irritated earlier, and didn't think properly. I've mistaken you with the person I'm looking for, and I'm worried that she won't show up at all."

"Oh… Your girlfriend?"

Yuhi retorted fast.

"No! No! She's just my friend…"

"O~Kay." She said, doubt lingering in her voice.

"So… Shall I escort you outside?"

"You know what? You seem like a nice person so…"

The ringing coming from her bag cut her off.

"Yes? Oh.. Um… I'm having coffee with… uh… my friend!" She said, nodding towards Yuhi. Name! She mouthed. "His name? Uh…"

"Aogiri Yuhi."

"Yuhi. It's Yuhi. No? Um, he's from way back… as long as I can remember… Gee, thanks… Okay. Call you later…"

"Okay, shall we go?" She asked.

"Where?"

"Coffee! Come on! My treat." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.

"But I'm a complete stranger!"

"Not after this!!!"

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                        **2**

**                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Suzumi kept on pacing in the room. "Where is Yuhi?" She asked herself for about the nth time. She was walking back and forth, Aya watching her from where she was sitting. Aya had arrived after Suzumi called Yuhi. His phone was off ever since. He must've forgotten to recharge the battery. She pranced around.

"Don't worry Suzumi-san, he'll be back, Yuhi is alright. He's quite deadly you know."

"Yuhi… He must've thought you were still there."

"He'll be here. Anyway, where am I gonna stay?"

"Your old room, next to Yuhi's… Were renovating the guest room."

                                                +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

"So. Now that you know my name, can I have yours?" Yuhi asked as they went out of the coffee shop. They left the coffee shop in haste, bringing the extra coffee with them, because the girl insisted on taking a walk outside.

"Sure. It's---" Before she could even say anything furthermore, she had been cut off by a boy… in his early twenties, with long black hair and blue eyes just like the girl's. She gave a weak smile at him as he strode to talk to her.

"Hold on a sec…" She smiled at Yuhi and began talking to the guy in rapid Spanish; Yuhi was quite amazed.

"Ah… Uhm… Yuhi, right?"

"Yes, and…Kyo?"

"Kyo… Right. Matsumoto Kyo… um… I guess I'll see you around, then? Ja!" And before Yuhi could do anything, or even ask for her number, she had fled, following the guy.

"Yuhi… Ah… You slow-witted fool…" He had every chance to ask her number and he did not! "Oh well…"

As Yuhi went back to the Aogiri house, looking disappointed. And there he saw it: The real Aya, laughing with Suzumi as they sat at the dinner table.

'She is so beautiful…' Yuhi thought. 'Ah! Stop it Yuhi!' He tried to look away. Suzumi noticed him standing there at the doorway and asked him to come in.

"What took you so long?" Her face was full of concern, her brows meeting in sign of irritation.

"Nothing. It was just a little run-to" Yuhi said. He proceeded to his room, saying, "I'm tired so I think I'll go and rest…" He gave Aya a weak smile and left.

In his room, he lied down on his futon, trying to think of some way to get to see _her_ again. She had looked like Aya, talked like Aya, and had that spunky attitude about her when he walked with her in a short span of time. It was like when he first saw Aya… or was he just thinking that she was like Aya?!

"Knock knock?" Aya said as she entered the room. Yuhi looked at her but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Yuhi, you know you are not a good liar."

"I said its nothing." He remembered the time when he had pinned her down on that same floor, and he hated himself at that moment.

"Ma, ma, Yuhi… Don't do this to me…" Aya pretended to cry.

"Why do you care anyway? You just want me to cook."

"No, that's not true! I care for you, Yuhi because you're my friend. A very good friend of mine… And I missed you guys."

"Well…"

"What are you thinking?"

"Knock, knock?" Suzumi pushed the door to the side. "It's dinner, Yuhi. Come and help us in the kitchen."

Yuhi got up, reluctantly and Aya gave him a smile. He returned it, quite ackwardly, and followed the tow women heading for the kitchen.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                        **3**

+*+*+*+*+*+

Yuhi's POV

Well, that was quite a day. Kyo was nice… I do hope to get to see her again. She was nice to talk to. And not violent like Aya when she got pissed or irritated. She had this warm smile… but there was something else about her that I just could not put my finger on.

Wait a minute. Something was missing… Where the hell are my CHOPSTICKS?!

"Mrs. Q!!! Where's my chopstciks?!"

I yelled as I looked for them in my room. "AAARRGGHH!"

"What?!" Aya skidded to a stop and pushed the door aside.

"I lost my chopsticks!"

"What?! You're screaming the house down for a pair of chopsticks?! Yuhi! We could replace them!"

"No! It's important to me1 it's been with me for a long time already, ok?!"

"Well, I could help you look for it,"

"Have you seen Suzumi? She might know where they are…"

"Oh, she went out for a while. She'll be back."

"Grrrr…."

Suddenly, I had a brainwave.

"Ma, Yuhi, where did you last had them?"

"Kyo!"

"Huh? Kyo? Is there a place like that?"

"No! No! Kyo have them!"

"What? Who's Kyo? Ah, is she your girlfriend?" Aya teased.

"No." I said simply. "She's the one I ran into today; maybe it got mixed in one of her things!"

"O~HHHH." Aya said. She didn't believe a thing I said.

"If you don't believe me, call---" I broke off. I don't have her number. She might be wondering whose chopsticks they were and she could've thrown it already… Groan. I couldn't call her; her number is not with me.

"Ok… Why don't we take a good night's sleep and look for it in the morning?"

"I told you, it's with Kyo!"

"Kyo. Right. Ok." Aya went up to me, and did something she rarely did, she kissed me on the forehead as though I was a kid. Well, that comforted me much. I felt a blush coming and I pushed her out.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Ok now get out… And make sure you don't do anything to me tonight."

"As if!" She stuck out her tongue at me. "Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi." I mumbled as I closed the door.

Tomorrow, I hope she calls… But why should a girl call a guy?

**A/N: **Waaaah! It's finished. I'm sorry the prologue is so short… Please bear with me. Thank you for that wonderful review. And the others, I beg you to review!!! Waaaaaah!****


End file.
